The present invention generally relates to an identification or messaging system. In particular, embodiments of the invention can include an identification or messaging system is provided that has embodiments including an embodiment with a structure with different faces and a base with reflective or resonance panels which are positioned at different receiving angles to detect direct signals and amplify them including in a sequence to be detected by an active emitter that emits electromagnetic radiation that is reflected and steered or resonated off or with the panels. An emitter can be an aerial platform with the emitter and a library of reflected or resonated signals that are associated with a particular sequence of panels on the structure which are associated with a particular entity identification or message. Thermal patterned and/or magnetic patterned panels (e.g., for backplane beamforming) and return signal steering can also be provided. Embodiments with secondary signaling systems can also be provided. A variety of various embodiments and methods are also provided.
Embodiments of the invention can include radio frequency (RF) based systems as well as other electromagnetic spectrum based structures and methods. Additional exemplary features can include removable panels, light blocking panels, RF signal blocking panels, a visual signaling system such as a flare or high intensity light beacon as well which are activated based on signals passing through, or resonating with, the elements of the panels such as RF signals as well as other systems which include additional sensors such as a light sensor configured to detect particular frequencies of light (as well as intensities) such as a laser interrogator which activates the visual signaling system. Exemplary visual signaling systems can also be replaced with a non-visual system such as an infra-red (IR) and millimeter wave (mmWave) beacons, etc. One embodiment can include a Polygonal Asymmetric Reflector (PAR) which uses a shape or frame to mount a panel which has receiver system such as RF panels on various surfaces that increases a probability of generating a return to a source (e.g., an antenna). An embodiment, such as a PAR, can also have a certain shape that can be readily detected by a system that employs pattern recognition which is not found in an expected terrain or a normal terrain or area. Another embodiment can also include powered variants which have a power generation source such as solar panel or a movement powered electrical generator which provides power for generating an active signal in response to being interrogated by an emitter. Additional embodiments can include a signal detector attached to various antennas or elements of the invention that can detect where a signal transmitter is located relative to the embodiment so that it can activate systems in the embodiment which can interact with the signal transmitter that is attempting to interact with an embodiment of the invention.
Additional embodiments can include a capability to actively change a signal type emitting autonomously from the PAR, i.e. panels layered with a modulator, e.g., a Liquid Crystal Modulator (LCM), for features such as encryption, PAR health status, etc. Having an organic display would also allow an operator to alter a frequency of a signal (e.g. light, RF signal, etc.) incident to the PAR by changing a dialectic constant of a material over a PAR antenna or receiving or reflecting element. By actively, and adaptively altering the panels permeability and permittivity, an operator or designer can ensure that a PAR embodiment is ‘jam resistant’ and or aid in preventing undesired or unintentional interference.
An alternative embodiment can also include a variant which has an addition of materials or structures that form detectable thermal patterns or signatures. For example, edges of a PAR or frame/structure can have a material with a different blackbody radiation than surrounding air or other materials on the PAR or frame/structure. A thermal camera can detect these thermal patterns or signatures. This would provide a second or additional identification or messaging capability as such pattern or signature elements could be designed to be modifiable by an operator. For example, tubes of liquid could be coupled to a PAR, e.g., at edges, which can detected by a thermal imager and then compared to a library or look up table of patterns. These patterns can be created by individual elements as well as by panels which can be reconfigured/replaced/added the PAR or mounting structure. Such reconfiguration can also be done by, e.g., the LCD system discussed above which be on one or more faces of the PAR or mounting structure.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.